The invention is an improvement upon a fuel injection pump of the type provided with a rotating distributor, which has at least one fuel reception groove therein. In a known fuel injection pump of this kind, having a multiplicity of pump pistons, the pump pistons are pushed into their outset position by springs. The supply pump, which is relatively large in dimension, must be adapted in terms of its output capacity to the output capacity of the injection pump; specifically, it must be adapted for the case where a maximum volume must flow into the pump work chamber in the shortest possible time during the course of the intake stroke, which occurs during maximum rpm and full load. In this known structure, it is particularly disadvantageous that restoring springs are used which require a relatively large amount of space not only in diameter but in the axial length as well. As a result, pump designers are presented with substantial difficulties, given increasing demands by engine manufacturers for smaller injection systems.